Mine Mountain
Overview You purchased this abandoned gold mine and decided to turn it into a theme park - but western themed parks are tame stuff these days. Can you take the park in a much wilder direction altogether and stake your claim to fame? Mine Mountain is the 6th scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Pre-Built Attractions * Mine Mountain (Wooden Wild Mine) ** Excitement Rating: 6.44 (High) ** Intensity Rating: 6.52 (High) ** Nausea Rating: 3.87 (Medium) ** Initial Pricing: $5.90 * Mountain Mine Train (Mine Train Coaster) ** Excitement Rating: 6.26 (High) ** Intensity Rating: 5.50 (High) ** Nausea Rating: 3.58 (Medium) ** Initial Pricing: $4.90 * Wooden Wild Mine 2 (Wooden Wild Mine) (Incomplete) * Wooden Wild Mine 3 (Wooden Wild Mine) (Incomplete) * Wooden Wild Mine 4 (Wooden Wild Mine) (Incomplete) * Viewing Gallery 1 (Viewing Gallery) *Viewing Gallery 2 (Viewing Gallery) * Viewing Gallery 3 (Viewing Gallery) * Viewing Gallery 4 (Viewing Gallery) Pre-Built Shops/Stalls None Objectives Apprentice * Profit from selling animals: $200.00 (Horse) * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $200.00 * Minimum park value: $50,000.00 *Rewards: Research boost, New park unlock Entrepreneur * Profit from selling animals: $550.00 (Horse) * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $400.00 * Minimum park value: $75,000.00 * Reward: Large amount of cash ($10,000.00) Tycoon * Profit from selling animals: $900.00 (Horse) * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $600.00 * Minimum park value: $100,000.00 *Reward: Sub-Zero (Spinning Steel) Scenario Guide The scenario guide can be viewed here. Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Coaster *Giga Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Rafts *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Reverser Coaster *River Rapids *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Towering Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Researched Available *Buffalo Roundabout *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Flying Saucers ride *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral slide *Tea Cups Ride Researched Available *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Claw of Doom *Double Swinging Inverter *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Insanity *Lasso *Launched FreeFall *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Tagada *TNT Vortex *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Researched Available *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Water Tricycles Researched Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero G trampoline Researched Available *Air Boat *Chairlift *Elephant Transport *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams Researched Available None Researched Available *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Quad Bike *Squeaky Cycles *Steeple Chase *Vintage Cars Researched Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Golden Nugget Candy *Ice Cream *Moorish Kebabs *Pizzeria *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse *Turkish Delight Researched Drink Stalls Available *Coconut Drinks *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *Root Beer *Space Shakes *Spooky Shakes Researched Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Crocodile Balloons *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Cutlasses *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Parrot Balloons *Pirate Hats *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Sheriff Balloons *Shield and Spear *Souvenir *Space Hats *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Western Hats *Witches Hats Researched Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes The three incomplete wooden wild mine coasters all serve as decorations for the pre-built Mine Mountain coaster. Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3